


Coward

by KingMichaelGuerin



Category: The Last Time I Saw Richard
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMichaelGuerin/pseuds/KingMichaelGuerin
Summary: In 1995, after bonding with his roommate at a mental health facility, Jonah was abruptly dismissed. He's now back to living his torturous life, but he can't stop thinking about the last time he saw Richard.
Relationships: Jonah/Richard
Kudos: 4





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the short film by Nicholas Verso. I do not own these characters, I only wish to expand upon their story in an imaginative fashion.

After Jonah was dismissed from the mental health facility, he had to go back to school. School was a nightmare for Jonah. He had no friends, he wasn’t great academics-wise, and he was picked on all the time. At least in the facility he had some social power, but in the halls of his high school, he had nothing.  
He often found himself in the bathroom during lunch periods, cutting himself with the razor that he kept in his shoe, like he always had done. Although it was less of a routine thing, and more of a constant reminder that he was still alive. You know you’re alive when the wind stings.  
Sometimes when he was sitting in a stall with the razor to his arm, he would hear someone else come in, and for a second he would hope that it was Richard, coming to interrupt him like he did once before.  
Jonah couldn’t get Richard out of his head. It wasn’t fair how that just when he and Richard had started to understand each other, Jonah had to be released from the program. He hadn’t made as much progress as the doctor proclaimed. It just didn’t make sense. Unless he was kicked out for being caught in an intimate moment with Richard; that was the most likely answer.  
The last time he saw Richard, he was being given pills in the common area. Jonah had wanted to say something. He did try—he called Richard’s name, but his friend just gave him a cold glance. It wasn’t right. The only real friend he had in years had let him walk away without a word. He could have helped Richard, and he really wanted to, but there wasn’t much he could do from the outside world.  
He tried to blame Richard, blame the facility staff, for this new feeling of grief. But Jonah knew, deep down, that he blamed himself more than anyone else. He was a coward for not taking control of his own destiny. Now, because he accepted the cards dealt to him, he was friendless and heartbroken.


End file.
